


Real

by cloaked__schemer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, i....am very sorry, pokespe spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steven's dead weight in his arms, Wallace was reminded of all the times the stubborn Champion had attempted to stay up late to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

With Steven's dead weight in his arms, Wallace was reminded of all the times the stubborn Champion had attempted to stay up late to study. Rocks, books, tablets he found on caving expeditions...Steven would try his best to spend the night investigating them, but would always fall asleep before Wallace him did, and Beldum and Aron would float and trot to find him so he could get their Trainer to bed.

Usually as soon as Steven was in his arms, he would shift with a grunt and rest his head against Wallace's chest. His chest and back would rise and fall slowly, and Wallace couldn't help but snort at the huffs and other sleepy noises that left Steven as he was carried towards their bedroom. At least he thought to change before retreating to his study...

Wallace noticed right away that Steven was completely immobile and silent. No steady rise and fall of his chest, no moving to make himself at least slightly more comfortable. His arms hung limply and his head rolled back with them, leaving Wallace unable to see his partner's face. Maybe that was for the better. Wallace felt cold. Numb to the things around him, staring at the body in his arms like somehow that would make Steven take a breath or show some other sign that he was alive. Of course, he remained still.

Wallace thought about the times Steven would wake up while he was being carried to their bed, if you could even really call it waking up. He would let out a loud, tired exhale, raise his head and look around with heavy-lidded eyes, before he either snuggled closer to Wallace or wiggled until he was placed in the ground so he could drag himself the rest of the way, Wallace right behind him in case he tried to turn back and go back to his desk or stumbled on the air in his sleep-addled state.

Even though Wallace knew the truth, knew that Steven was dead, he still prayed to Arceus that maybe, by some miracle, he would wake up. He didn't want to believe that Steven was gone. He couldn't be, he was one of the strongest Trainers out there! He wouldn't let a Pokémon, even Legendaries like the Regi Trio, best him...

"Wake up."

His voice cracked when he spoke, and he pulled the body closer to him. Wallace felt as if the cold of death was being passed onto him just through contact, an icy sensation spreading through his body and making every movement he made painful. Still, he held Steven closer, as if some of his own warmth would return life to the Steel specialist.

"Just wake up, Steven..."

Wallace felt tears start to trail down his cheeks, but couldn't do anything to stop them due to the body in his arms. His chest hurt, like his heart was being squeezed tight (by Steven's cold hands), breathing becoming uneven and shaky. He breathed deeper, trying to steady it and himself. He adjusted Steven in his arms slightly, carrying him exactly as he did when he fell asleep as his desk and couldn't be shaken awake. This felt like some sort of sick nightmare, playing on small, important moments that made Wallace love Steven so much. But there was no waking up, not for him or Steven. This was real life. And Steven was gone.

"Please. Open your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at 5am, i'm very sorry for any errors
> 
> this is my entrance into the pokemon fanfic community. hello. i'm sorry.


End file.
